


Ese día

by OlivierCash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe se despierta en mitad del desierto de Jakku con un acompañante muy especial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ese día

**Author's Note:**

> La Guerra de las Galaxias/Star Wars pertenece a George Lucas, aunque este fic se basa en Star Wats: El despertar de la fuerza, dirigida y coescrita por J.J. Abrams

Todo era oscuro y frío. El único color que podía apreciar era ese negro profundo, tan espeso que no permitía distinguir ni una simple silueta. Su concepto del tiempo y espacio se encontraban totalmente idos, era incapaz de adivinar dónde se encontraba o cuanto tiempo había pasado. Ni siquiera sentía dolor.

¿Acaso había muerto?

Intentó recordar qué había pasado, al hacerlo, al pensar, pudo sentir como la cabeza le dolía. Eso era buena señal, si podía sentir dolor, tenía que seguir vivo. Recapituló, lo primero que recordó fue la tortura de Kylo Ren, no era agradable recordar eso, no le gustó nada aquello que había descubierto por culpa de esa tortura. Sumado a que la tortura en sí, no fue algo para nada divertido, sintió que se había ido demasiado para atrás. En esos momentos, no quería pensar en lo que le hizo Kylo Ren.

Poco a poco lo fue recordando, al soldado al que llamó Finn y por quien fue rescatado. A su memoria comenzaron a llegar esos momentos de la huida, esa conversación y de pronto, todo se volvió negro. 

Lo siguiente que rondaba su mente eran imágenes confusas y poco definidas. Podía ver la arena movida por el viento a sus pies, pero se sentía demasiado irreal. Él avanzaba por ese interminable desierto donde de pronto se encontraba solo, Finn no estaba. Recordó que lo primero que se había dicho era que lo más probable fuera que Finn hubiera muerto cuando la nave se estrelló. Para después decirse que no, que seguro que había salido de esta y que estaría bien en alguna parte de ese desierto, cuya arena cada vez estaba más y más oscura.

La sed no tardó mucho en aparecer, al igual que esa sensación de que el suelo se deshacía a sus pies y de pronto, solo podía ver el oscuro cielo nocturno tapizado por miles de estrellas y galaxias que no había visto en su vida. Esos cuerpos celestes fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, siendo comidas por la voraz oscuridad que todo se llevaba, para volverse ella la gran reina del lugar.

De pronto, entre la oscuridad comenzaron a aparecer pequeñas siluetas a lo lejos, las cuales, se fueron acercando poco a poco, volviéndose lentamente más nítidas. Lo primero que vio fue el cálido fuego que se encontraba frente a él, proporcionándole calor en esa fría noche. Las noches en Jakku eran un asco, bueno y el día también, pero de maneras distintas.

Había alguien, podía distinguir su oscura figura tras el fuego, escondida entre el oscuro paisaje de la noche en el desierto. 

Parpadeó varias veces, tenía una sed terrible, necesitaba beber algo de agua ya. El desconocido debió notarlo, porque de pronto, al lado del piloto, había una pequeña cantimplora, depositada sobre la fría arena. Poe no se lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a beber hasta que sacio su sed. Una vez hecho, su cabeza comenzó a funcionar con normalidad, por lo que comenzó a analizar dónde y en que situación se encontraba.

Se encontraba sentado sobre la congelada arena del desierto, delante de él solo podía ver oscuras formas de arena a lo lejos, que poco a poco se mezclaban con el cielo nocturno donde proliferaban las estrellas. Todavía era de noche, por lo que había dos opciones, o sólo había estado inconsciente poco tiempo. O por el contrario, lo había estado un día o más.

Sobre sus piernas descansaba una manta de color negro, estaba seguro de que eso, junto al fuego había conseguido que entrara en calor. Porque en ese momento en el que la tenía solo sobre las piernas, notaba el frio del ambiente. Como extrañaba su chaqueta.

Giró su cabeza, a su lado derecho se encontraba la fogata que emitía ese agradable calor, detrás de la cual, estaba aquella persona que le había ayudado.

Cuando reconoció a la persona que le observaba en silencio, desde el otro lado del fuego, su mente se quedó en blanco. No tenía ni idea de como reaccionar.

— Tú...— murmuró Poe con rencor.

Tenía tantas cosas que gritarle, tantas cosas que echarle en cara, tenía tantas ganas de arrancarle ese estúpido casco y golpearle la cara con él hasta que se cansara. Porque, frente a él se encontraba ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Kylo Ren, el hombre que lo había torturado usando la fuerza, el hombre que había matado a Lor San Tekka y que luego había ordenado matar a todos los habitantes de una aldea.

Lo único que le salió en eso momento, fue coger la cantimplora vacía y tirársela con todo el odio que se encontraba acumulado en su interior. Aunque sabía perfectamente que Kylo Ren la detendría con la fuerza sin ningún problema.

Y así fue, Kylo Ren paró la cantimplora con la fuerza, para luego depositarla sobre la arena sin ningún esfuerzo. Kylo Ren se quedó callado, sin quitar ojo a lo que Poe hacía o dejaba de hacer. Era una gran figura oscura, totalmente estática, sentada sobre la arena que no se perdía ni el más simple movimiento de Poe. Era un poco aterrador, pero Poe no le tenía miedo, ya no. O eso quería hacerse creer.

El piloto se quedó mirándolo, sin saber que hacer, sin saber que decirle. ¿Qué le decías a la persona que te había torturado? Ese hombre era su enemigo, estaba en contra de todo en lo que Poe creía, lo había demostrado y no le había temblado el pulso al hacerlo. Entonces, una pregunta llegó hasta la mente del piloto y sonrió ante eso.

— Dudo que a tu adorado Snoke le haga gracia saber que has ayudado al piloto de la resistencia que se te escapó en frente de tus narices— se burló Poe con una pequeña sonrisa. Sonrisa que no le dudo mucho, puesto que tras esas palabras, no tardó mucho en ser elevado del suelo por la fuerza. Era incomodo, eso de que alguien pudiera manejarte de esa manera sin ni siquiera tocarte. Y si, daba miedo, solo un imbécil no sentiría miedo cuando notaba como una fuerza invisible lo levantaba del suelo y lo asfixiaba. Mas, aun así, no dejó de sonreír, no dejó de retar a Kylo Ren—. ¿Tanto duele la verdad Ben?

Hacía años que no pronunciaba el nombre del otro y la verdad, había dolido. Dolía llamar al monstruo que tenía delante Ben, el Ben que recordaba era amable, era divertido, era cariñoso. Era muchas cosas maravillosas, era aquel al que había querido cuando era joven. Aquel con el que compartió infinidad de momentos íntimos, aquel con quien había reído y llorado. Aquel a quien había amado y cuya supuesta muerte tanto le había costado superar.

Y justo cuando por fin lo tenía superado, resulta que no estaba muerto, que se había vuelto en un loco psicópata que dedicaba su tiempo a matar a gente. Fue muy divertido cuando durante la tortura una cosa fue llevando a la otra y pudo ver durante un instante los pensamientos de Kylo Ren, chocándose de lleno con un muro de dura realidad. Realmente fue divertido, tanto como que te dispararan en las pelotas.

A Kylo Ren no debió sentarle bien que le llamaran por su verdadero nombre, puesto que Poe no tardó mucho en notar como la presión de la fuerza que lo tenía atrapado, aumentaba. Aun así, no se permitió gritar, no se permitió pedirle que parara. Lo único que hizo fue toser en busca de aire, cuando la falta de este comenzó a ser grabe.

De pronto, toda la presión que sentía se esfumó y cayó sobre la oscura arena del desierto. Sin parar de toser en su búsqueda de aire. Poco a poco, su tos fue difuminándose entre la lejana brisa que rondaba por el desierto. Poe se quedó sentado sobre la arena, con las piernas cruzadas. Mirando a Kylo Ren con cara de pocos amigos.

—Ben murió hace mucho tiempo—habló por fin Kylo Ren—. Así que no intentes buscar ayuda en lo que él sintió por ti.

—Te guste o no, sigues siendo Ben, así que no hables como si fuerais dos personas totalmente ajenas—exigió el piloto molesto.

Al principio ni el propio piloto lo había querido admitir, le había costado creer que la persona que una vez quiso, se había vuelto en eso. Mas, estaba seguro que todavía quedaba algo, por muy pequeño que fuera, dentro de él. O eso se empeñaba en creer.

Se levantó molesto, totalmente tenso e inundado por la rabia. La rabia de ver en lo que se había convertido Ben, la rabia de haberse enterado de esa manera. Y sobre todo, la rabia que sentía hacía si mismo por seguir sintiendo algo por el gilipollas que tenía delante. Porque aunque en esos momentos fuera totalmente incapaz de perdonarlo, ese sentimiento de amor todavía seguía en él. Era tan contradictorio que solo lograba enfurecerlo.

—Como te he dicho...—comenzó a hablar Kylo Ren, con su voz distorsionada por la mascara, sin dudar ni un segundo—ya no queda nada de Ben—insistió, a la vez que se ponía de pie.

Poe se acercó hasta la imponente figura de Kylo Ren, estaba muerto de miedo. Sólo un loco no lo estaría teniendo a un psicópata al que no le temblaba la mano cuando debía asesinar a alguien. Pero aun así, no se podía mostrar débil. Debía ser fuerte, debía ser valiente o por lo menos, tenía que aparentarlo. Así se quedaron el uno frente al otro, la imponente y alta figura de Kylo Ren, frente al mejor piloto de la Resistencia, quien tenía que levantar la cabeza para poder mirar a su enemigo a la mascara. Estaban tan cerca que si uno de los dos daba un paso, se tocarían.

—Si tanto aseguras que no queda nada de Ben en ti...—empezó a hablar el piloto, con una voz tan calmada y decidida, que casi daba miedo—¿por qué estoy vivo?—preguntó—.Podrías haberme matado cuando supiste dónde estaba el mapa, yo ya no te era útil y no lo hiciste, me dejaste vivo—le recordó, pero no era solo por eso, había más y Poe no tenía ninguna intención de callárselo, por mucho que enfureciera a Kylo—.Hace nada tú vas y te encargas de cuidarme mientras estoy inconsciente, si hasta me has cubierto con tu capa para que no pasara frio—poco a poco, una pequeña sonrisa se iba colando en los labio de Poe—.Y de nuevo, tienes la oportunidad perfecta para matarme y tampoco lo haces, no lo niegues Ben, ya no te soy útil, si sigo vivo es ni más ni menos porque tú quieres—su sonrisa se volvió en una sonrisa burlona—.Por no hablar de eso de que estés en mitad de Jakku sin ninguna razón, ¿tanto de menos me echabas que has venido a buscarme?

Había matado, o como mínimo torturado a alguien por muchísimo menos de todo lo que Poe le acababa de decir. Ganas no le faltaban y la verdad, matar a ese piloto bocazas que le miraba de esa manera socarrona y burlesca era demasiado fácil. Si embargo, no podía hacerlo, había algo en ese piloto que le impedía hacerlo.

A lo mejor era porque su entrenamiento todavía no estaba completo, aun le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer. Al mirar a ese hombre, a su mente venían los recuerdos de Ben, esas sonrisas, esos momentos, esa sensación de calidez. Lo poco que quedaba de Ben, lo poco que todavía no había sido absorbido por la oscuridad todavía seguía queriendo a Poe Dameron, aun después de los años, aun después de la distancia, esa estúpida parte de él, se sentía atraída por ese hombre.

Y fue esa parte la que actuó, fue por eso que en vez de matar a ese hombre, en vez de darle su merecido. Acabó abrazándolo, se aferró tanto a él que casi pareciera que quisiera evitar que se fuera. Le había dolido tener que abandonarlo una vez, el deber abandonarlo de nuevo no era una sensación agradable, pero aun así, debía hacerlo. Aunque no todavía.

—¿Ben?—preguntó Poe en un susurro, había pasado de de un actitud totalmente ofensiva, a estar sorprendido y muy en el fondo, un poco esperanzado porque aquella persona que fue su amor adolescente, volviera a su lado. Si, sabía que era muy poco probable, pero quería creer en que fuera probable—¿Eres tú?

Kylo Ren no contestó, no lo hizo porque estaba seguro que si le hablaba, sería un error. Salió de sus pensamientos al notar la mano de Poe sobre su fría máscara, la cual, de pronto, comenzó a sentirse cálida, demasiado para su gusto.

—Quitare la máscara por favor, me gustaría ver como eres ahora—pidió Poe con una ternura, que si Kylo hubiera tenido corazón, se lo habría derretido—.Ya sabes que a mi nunca me pareciste feo, así que no tienes porque esconder tu cara de mi, tu gran nariz me encanta—añadió en un tono más animado.

Kylo ya casi se había olvidado de esa habilidad envidiable que tenía Poe para arruinar los momentos más románticos. Aunque lo peor de todo, era que a él le encantaba esa habilidad. Llevó su mano enguantada y la posó sobre la de Poe, en un extraño gesto de cariño. Hacía tanto que nadie se le acercaba de esa forma. Nunca se podría haber imaginado añorando esa sensación de calidez, de amor…

De pronto, la mano de Poe comenzó a quemarle tanto como si estuviera en el interior de una estrella. Su mano comenzó a temblar un poco, pero no la retiró, eso provocó que Poe le mirada interrogante. No, no podía seguir así, debía alejarse de ese hombre y lo tenía que hacer ya.

—¿Qué te pasa?

A Poe no le dio tiempo de decir nada más, debido a que de pronto, su visión se quedó en negro. Kylo Ren sostuvo el cuerpo inconsciente del piloto, jadeando un tanto nervioso. Había sentido la llamada de la luz de una manera tan clara y fuerte, que había estado a punto de tomarla.

Miró al hombre inconsciente entre sus brazos, le había tentando hacía la luz, sin saberlo lo había hecho. Debía matarlo, tenía que hacerlo inmediatamente. Pero no podía. Había bajado hasta Jakku para buscar al robot por su cuenta y se había cruzado con ese hombre. Desde el momento en que lo vio, había sido incapaz de hacerle algo malo y todavía no podía hacerlo, una parte que todavía no había erradicado le seguía queriendo demasiado como para eso.

—El día en el que complete mi entrenamiento...—habló, mientras acariciaba los rebeldes rizos de piloto con cariño—ese día comenzaré a buscarte y no descansaré hasta que te mate. Puede que hoy no sea capaz, pero cuando erradique toda la luz, lo seré y no me temblará la mano al hacerlo—prometió al inconsciente piloto, o más bien, se lo prometió a si mismo.


End file.
